Behind the Closed Doors: Dancing to Fighting
by Airi 65
Summary: He takes two steps, looks around and keeps on walking ahead. He was searching for vengeance. But all he can find is prosperity. Like a predator, he gets interrupted by something a lot stronger. That force steers him into a route he never thought he'd go again.


**Lynn: Hello, dear readers to our new and first fanfic! **

**Airi 65: It took about 7 months but we did it!**

**Lynn: You mean it took YOU seven months.**

**Airi 65: It's sad because she's right**

**Lynn: Anyway, DISCLAIMER! Lynn and Airi 65 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE PLOT! **

**Airi 65: Here's the story! **

~~~~~ x ~~~~~ x ~~~~~ x ~~~~~~

Nagihiko slowly moves his feet delicately while opening his light purple fan matching to his violet colored kimono. He then stuck his arm straight out. The 16 year old boy's moves were precise; not a second too soon or a second too late. It took him 14 years to perfect these moves and the hard work paid off.

"That's a wrap! Good job Nagi!" exclaimed the twenty one year old coach with stars in her eyes. Akira has been Nagi's dancing coach since he started cross dressing for his performances. Akira has been obsessing with Nagi and his hair ever since. Akira loves Nagi as if he was her own son...the one she never had.

"This is the last practice before the show begins. You're growing up so fast!", Akira said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Akira…I can't wait", said Nagi full of joy. "I will be leaving now…Arigatou gozaimasu"

-x-

"Thank god, I'm out of there", Nagi thought. He adored Akira, but sometimes she could be a bit overwhelming for him to tolerate.

Nagi closed the door of the Fugisaki Dance School. His father put the finest dance tutors he could find in that school. Dance was important to Nagi, but sports were just as important to him. He couldn't wait until he was free to do as he pleased. Nagi's family wasn't so keen on him playing sports.

The sky was dark and gloomy, not a person in sight. The leaves rustled and Nagihiko walked faster.

"The wind is so strong," Nagihiko thought as he pulled his purple printed skirt down. "I should've changed, my math homework can wait." His long hair covered his face as he walked down the street. "Damn it, I can't even see the bus stop".

Suddenly, he was then pulled back and slammed onto the pavement. Nagi lips were starched and he could taste blood.

"Hey purddyyy girl!", one of the men said clearly drunk. The look he gave made Nagi shiver in fear and disgust.

Nagi turned back in horror and saw two men with empty, swinging liquor bottles. Blood trickled down on Nagi's busted lips and smeared on his cheek.

"Maybe, I can make a run for it", Nagi thought trying to get up and regain his balance but soon failed.

"Oh, hell no!", the other man said grabbing the long, dark purple hair. He yanked it with all his might. Nagi screamed, clearly in pain as the hair he worked so hard for was being torn out of his own skull.

"Shut up, you dirty skank!" the man snarled. Nagi screamed even louder wanting to be heard, if only someone was there...

The other man held Nagi's hands together which made Nagi shriek in fright.

SLAP!, tears poured out of Nagi's eyes. The man had slapped him. Nagi's cheek stung and he could feel the blood rush to it.

"That's what you get, for trying to run. You can never outrun from me", said the man grinning evilly with cold, lustful eyes.

Just the look on the men's faces made Nagi panic." Those men want more then to beat me," Nagi thought. "But, I don't have the things they are looking for."

Nagi felt a punch to the stomach and his neck. Blood was dripping down his chin. He didn't know which one of them was punching him so far. Nagi felt pure agony, he didn't realize this much pain was even possible but it wasn't over yet, not yet. He was dragged into the dark alley on the same block. _I knew this was coming I repeated over and over in my head. What will happen when they find out that I'm a boy? Will they beat me? If not, will they rape me? _

One man grasped his shoulder pulling Nagi in front of him. Not looking Nagi in the eye. He started to rip off whatever he could. Nagi started to scream once more. The other man came behind and slowly covered his hand over Nagi's mouth. Nagi bit down the hand as hard as he could.

"OWWWWW….You stupid little b #$*", he yelled. He gave blows to Nagi's cheek again and again. Nagi whimpered in pain. Finally the man grasped Nagi's skirt and tried to rip it off. Nagi moved his hand weakly trying to stop the madness.

"immmnotagioirrlsd", Nagi tried to say I'm not a girl. He was too much in pain to say it.

The man had already done it though. He moved his hand slower grinning evilly and ripped Nagi's underwear off.

Silence suddenly crept through the whole alley. Then, the two men began cursing.

"You little son of a b #$%" one man repeated shaking his head.

"Thinking you can trick us", one of the men said screaming punching Nagi in the stomach.

"You look and even act like a girl… can't even fight…disgusting," said the men.

Tears stung in Nagi's eyes, since he his pureness was almost stolen and his virtue was long gone. The men started at him again and his world suddenly became black.

The words,"You look and act like a girl" repeated in his mind. As his final tear fell, running on his cheek.

~~~~~~ x ~~~~~ x ~~~~~ x ~~~~~ x ~~~~~

**Lynn: That was pretty good..**

**Airi 65: TEAM WORK!**

**Lynn: Thanks for reading everyone! It's greatly appreciated c;!**

**Airi 65: Remember to Review, Favorite and Comment.**

**Lynn: Flames are allowed to help critique our work. We're amateurs in disguise, yo.**

**Air65: Oh no! It's Lynn's ghetto side! RUNNNN!**

**Lynn: If you're still reading, then I'll give you a rule on being ghetto. Rule #1: You have to end everything with "yo".**

**Airi 65: Stay tuned to find out more of Lynn's next rule in the next chapter! **

**Bye, LOVES.**


End file.
